Forget Me Now
by phila sungie
Summary: Ao…new author di sini…sebagai debut ada short fanfiction. Ini baru prolog terinspirasi dari lagunya super junior k.r.y yang judulnya Forget me now…minta bantuan reader untuk nentuin pairingnya…Dibaca ya….unnie dan saeng, yang baik hati…


**Disclaimer : Semua namja ini tercipta oleh Tuhan YME.**

**Summary:Ao…new author di sini…sebagai debut ada short fanfiction. Ini baru prolog terinspirasi dari lagunya super junior k.r.y yang judulnya Forget me now…minta bantuan reader untuk nentuin pairingnya…Dibaca ya….unnie dan saeng, yang baik hati…**

**Warning : Phila belum nentuiin pairingnya jadi butuh bantuannya. Di bantu ya… sim salabim jadi apa prok prok prok(ala pak tarno)*gubrak*.m(-_-)m mohon bantuan semua reader segala usia , jenis kelamin , profesi , latar belakang dan segala-galanya buat nentuin pairingnya….makanya di baca dulu yaa….*ngejar reader pake pedang***

AO….akhirnya phila bikin panpik setelah sekian lama jadi reader sekaligus reviewer sejati. Ini panpik pertama phila maklumi aja kalau masih jelek. Makanya, phila pengin author yang udah berpengalaman ngajarin Phila bikin panpik yang keren. Panpik ini terinspirasi dari lagu super junior k.r.y yang judulnya forget me now. Udah pada ndengerin belum?. Gimana bagus kan lagunya?. Phila suka ma lagu ini, makanya Phila terinpirasi buat bikin panpik. Padahal Phila gaPhila belum nentuiin pairingnya jadi butuh bantuannya. Di bantu ya… sim salabim jadi apa prok prok prok(ala pak tarno)*gubrak*.m(-_-)m mohon bantuan semua reader segala usia , jenis kelamin , profesi , latar belakang dan segala-galanya buat nentuin pairingnya….makanya di baca dulu yaa….*ngejar reader pake pedang*g ngerti ma artinya. *Author geblek kalau gag ngerti artinya liat aja di mbah google*siapa tuh mbah google gag kenal. Phila kenalnya ama mbah Marijan*ati-ati lho entar malem di datengi*. Rumahnya lumayan deket ama rumahnya Phila maksimal 20 menit perjalanan. Derita anak Magelang. Bagi reader yang kebetulan ziarah di makamnya mbah marijan silahkan mampir ke rumah Phila. Tapi gag menerima tamu yang datang dengan tangan kosong. Yang mau mampir minimal harus bawa salah satu oppa dari super junior *ngomong aja gag mau terima tamu*waduh malah jadi curcol.

* * *

_**Forget Me Now**_

_Cintaku padamu itu …..tulus_

_Sayangku padamu itu…. Jujur_

_Rasaku padamu itu… segalanya_

Kata-kata itu ….tiga kalimat terindah yang pernah ku dengar. Terpantri jelas di otak dan hatiku. Taukah engkau kata-kata itu takkan pernah ku lupakan. Taukah engkau bahwa kata-kata itu juga menggambarkan perasaanku kepadamu.

_Pergilah…._

_Aku tidak mencintaimu…._

_Justru sebaliknya aku sangat membencimu…._

Kata-kata itu…..tiga kalimat terburuk yang pernah ku ucapkan. Taukah engkau hatiku terluka sekarang.

Ku lihat butiran bening turun dari ujung mata indahmu. Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes hingga aku tak bisa lagi menghitung berapa tetes air matamu. Itu terlalu banyak. Aku merobek hatiku sendiri dengan pisau berkarat. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

_Aku muak melihatmu…_

_Segera pergi dari hadapanku_…

Ku tahan sekuat tenaga air mataku agar tak tumpah di hadapanmu. Senyum dingin tergambar jelas di wajahku. Semua itu ku lakukan untuk menutupi perasaanku kepadamu. Ku mohon dengan sangat pergilah dari hadapanku. Tak sanggup lagi aku melihatmu menangis. Ingin rasanya aku segera memelukmu. Merasakan hangat tubuhmu. Sambil berkata'_mianhae…ku mohon maafkan aku… jangan seperti ini segera hapus air matamu_'. Batinku bergejolak ingin sekali aku melakukan hal itu. Tapi logikaku bertentangan dengan hal itu. Kau akan semakin terluka bila terus bersamaku. Ya…Tuhan tolonglah aku. Bisa ku pastikan sekarang di hatiku darah mengalir indah menuju tanah tandus perasaanku.

_Baiklah…_

_Aku tahu.._

_Aku akan segera pergi…_

_Tapi asal kau tahu…_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Selamanya…_

Ku tatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauhiku. Kini butiran bening nan suci itu mengalir deras dari mataku. Sedikit lega mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan. Kakiku tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Seketika aku terduduk di lantai yang sangat dingin. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasa dingin itu. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Di sisa tenagaku aku ingin mengatakan satu permintaanku kepadamu.

_Please forget me now_.

* * *

a/n :

Gimana?*reader: huem* bagus gag?*reader : biasa aja tuh*pada mudeng gag?*reader: ENGGAK* author pundung di pojokkan. Sekarang Phila mau nanya cast dan pairingnya. Mau yaoi ato straight? Ma'ap gag menerima yuri .Siapa cast ma pairingnya?. Di utamakan kpop ya…kalau bisa yang dari SM entertainment.

Vote ya….

Yunjae

Yoosu

Kangteuk

Eunhae

Hanchul

Yewook

Sibum

Kyumin

Onkey

2min

Menerima pairing lainnya. Silahkan cassei,elf,shawol ataupun fansclub lainnya vote ya…oh ya kalo gag ada yang ngereview atau ngevote ceritanya gag bakal Phila terusin. Phila yakin bakal nangis darah kalau gag ada yang ngereview….makanya review ya…..please…..Phila mohon…..Yang reviewnya paling bagus Phila kasih 2 karung abu vulkanik gunung Merapi yang udah lama teronggok tidak berdaya di depan rumah gag di buang-buang karna kata mommy buat kenang-kenangan. Sebelum dan sesudahnya Phila ucapkan GOMAWO…


End file.
